Una Nueva Chica En Bullworth
by Black Ross
Summary: Claire Mitchell, una nueva alumna se transfirió a la academia de Bullworth para empezar un nuevo año, pero ¿Qué la esperará? Contiene Romance, un poco de Lenguaje Soez y más adelante Lemon. ¡Pasen y lean!


**Una Nueva Chica en Bullworth**

**Aviso: Las ''*'' significan pensamientos. **

**Caminaba con su típica manera de andar, ya había llegado a su destino: la Academia Bullworth para empezar un nuevo año escolar.**

Claire: Mmm…así que este es el lugar dónde mis padres quieren que estudie…no se ve nada mal…-Luego mira a un bravucón golpeando a un nerd-…o al menos eso pensaba.

**Claire mira que una mujer joven venía hacia ella por supuesto esa era la señorita Danvers para darle la bienvenida a los alumnos nuevos, cada cierto año llegaban alumnos nuevos pero eran escasos los que venían.**

Sra. Danvers: Usted debe ser la señorita Mitchell, ¿No es así?

Claire: Sí, ¿Por qué lo pregunta?

Sra. Danvers: La estábamos esperando, por favor valla a su dormitorio a ponerse su uniforme y luego valla al despacho del director. Por cierto, soy la Sra. Danvers.

Claire: Pero una…-Pero ya no pudo completarlo porque la Sra. Danvers ya se había ido- Rayos.

**Claire se fue caminando con un poco de nervios como era su primer día de escuela, no conocía prácticamente a nadie de repente se chocó con un chico su misma edad y estatura aproximadamente, un poco calvo pero no completamente, vestía una camisa con un chaleco azul, unos pantalones beige claro y unos simples zapatos escolares, lo que la hechizó fue su olor masculino, imposible de olvidar…**

Claire: ¡Auch!... ¡mira por dónde caminas!

Jimmy: Mejor mira tú por dónde caminas, chica nueva.

Claire: Ehh, perdón, estoy algo nerviosa y atontada este día…

Jimmy: Con razón… a todo esto, ¿Quién eres?

Claire: Soy Claire, encantada de conocerte-Con una sonrisa- ¿Y tú?

Jimmy: Yo soy James pero llámame Jimmy.

Claire: Bien Jimmy, amm…no conozco este lugar, ¿Me podrías decir dónde está el dormitorio de chicas si no fuera una molestia?

Jimmy: ¿Y qué gano yo?

Claire: … ¿El placer de mi compañía?

Jimmy: Jajaja, ¿Solo eso? está allá-Señaló aquel lugar que decía ''Girls Dorm''

Claire: Muchas gracias, enserio te debo una.

Jimmy: No, considéralo como algo de amabilidad.

Claire: Ok, adiós-Sonriendo como siempre- ***Ese chico…Jimmy por lo visto es agradable y bueno debo admitir que me parece algo lindo pero no caeré tan fácilmente***

**Ella caminaba por el pasillo de la residencia femenina, ella sentía el olor femenino a flores estaba asqueada, todo era rosa y ella odiaba el rosa. Cuando llegó a su habitación se encontró con una chica de lentes, un poco más alta que ella con aspecto nerd, delgada, cabello color ocre con media cola y llevaba el vestido del colegio.**

Beatrice: ¿Tú serás mi nueva compañera de habitación?-Lo decía con una felicidad enorme.

Claire: Ehh…sí, supongo.

Beatrice: ¡Qué genial! Yo siempre he vivido sola, las demás chicas tenían compañeras pero olvida eso ¡Déjame ayudarte con tus cosas!

Claire: Gracias pero yo puedo sola ^^ U

Beatrice: Me llamo Beatrice y ¿Tú?

Claire: Claire, Claire Mitchell.

Beatrice: Bien Claire, tengo que irme al rato vengo ¿Ok?

Claire: Bien.

**Cuando Beatrice se fue, ella aprovechó para cambiarse su ropa para ponerse el uniforme: una blusa con los cuellos altos con un chaleco beige claro con la insignia de Bullworth, una falda verde oscuro a cuadros y unas medias blancas con zapatos.**

Claire: Ahora tendré que ir al despacho del director…bueno.

**Claire se fue al despacho del director algunas chicas la miraban como ''Ay, quién es ella, agg'', ''Agg, esa tipeja nuevo seguro será una jugadoraza'', etc. Mientras que los chicos la miraban con los ojos abiertos hechizados por su belleza mientras que Claire ignoraba las miradas por fin llegó al despacho del director.**

Claire: Buenos días director, ¿Quería verme?

Director Crabblesnitch : Sí, justamente quería ver su expediente para informarme más de usted señorita Mitchell-Sacando el expediente de Claire y comenzando a darle un vistazo- mmm…por lo visto tiene buen comportamiento…a ver las notas, parece que fue una gran alumna en Inglés y Arte, pero en Matemáticas fue una mala alumna por lo visto tiene muchos reprobados, ¿Qué pasó, no le gusta el curso u falta de ánimos?

Claire: Digamos que un poco de lo otro pero más fue porque no entendía la materia. Nunca me gustaron las Matemáticas.

Director: ¡Pero que dice! Las Matemáticas son fáciles, es cuestión de entender y practicar pero si uno no le pone ninguno de los dos obviamente le va a parecer difícil.

Claire: ***Si usted lo dice…*** Sí, ya me lo habían dicho…

Director: Espero que en este año esas notas suban, señorita Mitchell.

Claire: Sí señor director, lo haré ***Sí, claro…yo aprobar Matemático es como enseñarle un mono a hablar* **¿Ya me puedo ir a mi clase?

Director: Si claro, vaya a su clase.

Claire: Gracias señor- Dicho esto se fue a su clase…Inglés, ella le encantaba el Inglés por lo que sabía dominarlo y nada le era imposible.

**Ella ingresó al salón pero el profesor la detuvo obviamente era para que ella se presentara ante la clase.**

Profesor Galloway: Por favor señorita preséntese ante la clase, queremos conocerla.

Claire: Ok, lo haré-Cuando dijo esto se puso al frente en la pizarra, estaba un poco nerviosa pero ella esperaba que esos nervios se fueran para que no malograran su presentación- Bueno, buenos días a todos…soy Claire Mitchell, acabo de transferirme a esta nueva academia espero llevarme bien con ustedes...-Comenzó a mirar a distintas partes hasta que lo vio…sí, era Jimmy- ***Rayos di algo maldita sea, ¡No te quedes ahí parada como idiota! Oh por dios, no puede ser…él está ahí y me está mirando…que vergüenza* **Y bueno eso es todo, no tengo nada más que decir-Se fue a su lugar, estaba buscando un sitio para sentarse pero solo había uno detrás de Jimmy por lo que se sentó rápidamente detrás de él para poder olvidar su vergüenza.

Profesor Galloway: Bien alumnos saquen sus libretas y comiencen a desarrollar los ejercicios que están escritos en la pizarra.

**Todos empezaron a escribir, aunque uno que otro no escribía y no hacía nada hasta que…**

Jimmy: Oye Claire, ¿Me prestas un lápiz?

Claire: Sí, claro como no ***Me está hablando, ¡Qué nervios!* **Aquí tienes- le da el lápiz a Jimmy.

Jimmy: Genial, gracias.

Claire: Sí…genial ***Que lindo…ok Claire concéntrate***

**Se la pasó toda la clase pensando en él, pero claro que entendía todo lo que hablaba el profesor, ella tenía la habilidad de escuchar porque dibujaba y escuchaba al profesor al mismo tiempo, ella esperaba que ya terminara la clase no porque no quería hacer Inglés, porque quería hablar con Jimmy aunque tendría que dejar a un lado su timidez para ello. Por fin sonó el timbre de receso…**

_**¡Continuará! No se olviden de dejarme sus reviews abajo para continuar la historia :) ¡cuídense! **_


End file.
